


Living Conditions

by Nestra



Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the alias100 challenge "Life or Death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through episode 3.10, "Remnants."

He keeps telling himself that Wisconsin isn't so bad. Sure, there's snow. So much snow that he's quickly gotten over the "hey, pretty" phase and moved into the "scraping the windshield sucks" phase.

Not that he's complaining. Any time he starts to miss California, he starts counting the places that almost killed him. Paris, chasing after a career-making story. Taipei, strapped to a chair and watching a needle enter his arm. Los Angeles...Syd and Francie's apartment...stabbed by the woman he thought he loved.

He may not have much of a life in Wisconsin, but at least he's alive.


End file.
